Pool Boy
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: He was working at the Haruno mansion as a pool boy, no one knew if they had kids or not, but when she came out, he found out that had at least one. Sasusaku, safe rating, and all that, only prologue, read inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue read bottom to know more. Please review, fave, read other stories please, and vote on profile. Thank you!**

* * *

He couldn`t believe he was doing this. What? Simple. Getting a job as the pool boy for the Haruno`s. He needed a summer job, and this was the kind of place to work, $20 an hour, 6 hour shift, yeah it was what everyone wanted. He didn`t know much about the Haruno`s, none really did; all they knew was that is a very, respected, powerful, and rich laywer. While, his wife is a very successful jelwery and fashion designer; if they have kids no one knows. So, here he was driving to the front gate, where he would have to give a password to get in, yeah, who in the world needs a password to get into somewhere? When he finally got up to the house he saw standing on the porch, he looked what someone would call someone who has power and wealth, he gave off that image immeditaley. was a pretty nice guy though when he was interviewed by him, it was at a cafe so this is the first time he`s actually seen the hou, mansion. Yeah it was f`n huge.

When he got out of the car Mr. H walked down the stairs to him, and seemed please to see him.

"Mr. Uchiha when you go inside a maid will be waiting for you to show you somewhere to change. When it is lunch time you are welcomed to anyhting in the kitchen, as long as it is to your age, and that no one says you can`t have it. By the time I get home you should be gone, and I expect to see the pool cleaner than it was. To that I leave you ."

Ugh, he had to use Mr.? He was like 20 years younger than him, and he was calling him Mr.? Shouldn` t he be all "alright boy here`s how it goes", not Mr. He sounded so business like and monotone, sheesh who wants to be rich if you sound like that? Mr. H walked to his car and pulled out. Thinking he should get started, he walked into the house to have a maid, guess the one that was suppose to show him where to change. She motioned him to follow her as she walked down a hallway that seemed to be made of gold and silver, to a bathroom.

"Change in there and be quick." She was a bitch. He got changed after some minutes only to walk out with her glaring at him and motioning to her watch. Yeah, bitch. She walked him out to a deck, which was to the pool. He was actually suprised to find only a long and wide pool with one slide and a diving board, with a hot tub off to the side. He was more expecting to see a whole waterpark or multiple pools, he thought it was probably a really small pool compared to other rich people`s pools.

She left him with out saying a word except for glaring at him as she opened the door and went back inside the mansion. Who in the world did she think she was? Probably some high ranking maid, if not the head maid, at least she wouldn`t bother him, but she would probably check on him to make sure he did everything right, and if he did she`d probably tell Mr. H right away. Whatever. He found what he needed and started his job before he really did get fired.

~ Sasuke was getting hot, the morining wasn`t very hot, but now it was. He had eaten lunch and they had everything, when he came back out though, it was scorching out. He was tempted to jump in the pool, but the bitch would probably see and he would get fired. Which wouldn`t be a good idea, beacuse he needed a job and this was the best gig around. Poor dobe got stuck with a job at a cafe and was working at 8 hours a day for $7 an hour, yeah poor dobe, so yeah he wasn`t going to get fired.

He was still in the midst of thinking, and cleaning when he hears the sliding door open. He was expecting the bitch of a maid, but what suprised him was that he found something in a white bikini, very nice, pink hair, and sunglasses on the eyes. Nice. She gave him one glance raised a brow and layed down on a chair. Looks like he learned something today, the Haruno`s had a daughter. A very nice one at that. Maybe this wouldn`t be the most boring, hot job with her around.

* * *

**Argh. Another story, but this is only so I don`t foget the story. It was better, but my computer did something and it didn`t save, so I had to redo it, its close but not the first one. Thank you though, I plan to finish Clan LIfe, and Bad Birthday Gifts before I really start working on the story. plz vote on profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter, read bottom.**

**Naruto and other characters are not mine, only plot.**

* * *

I had learned yesterday that the Haruno`s did have a daughter, one that I couldn`t help, but stare at, don`t blame me she has pink hair, and ever time I looked at her for too long she would give me a look through her sunglasses. So far I haven`t been fired and the old bitch hasn`t been doing anything to annoy me, only give me a glare whenever we crossed paths. I kept cleaning the pool, and wondering when that girl would come out, wondering if I could learn her name, but so far she hasn`t come, maybe she isn`t really related to the Haruno`s, or was just a visiting niece or something.

I went back out after lunch, I get whatever I want for lunch, and man it is not food that I usually have, outrageous. Then the poor dobe has to have fast food, or stuff at the cafe, Kiba too, so sad, too bad.I kep wondering whether the girl was coming back, but the door opened and there she stood, in her bikini, sunglasses, and pout on her face. I wonder if she even likes me here, or if she was expecting some hotter guy, but ain`t no hotter then me, at least that`s what my fangirls tell me.

"You`re here again? Don`t you have other things to do?" Well isn`t she the cherry on the pie.

"Excuse me if I have to work to do anything, and you should be grateful I`m keeping your pool clean. Which you don`t even seem to use, you know you can go in them right?"

"Hmp." _This is gonna be fun._

"So are you the daughter of this place?"

"What business is that to you?"

"Curious no one knows if, Mr. Hauno and Mrs. Haruno have any kids."

"Well here you are then, they have a kid. Me." Not a fangirl, thats a first, summer`s the best time for fun.

"Don`t have to be so rude about it pinky I only asked a question." All I got back that time was the finger, and a "hmp."

More cleaning, and cleaning. _I wonder if I`ll be cleaning scared form this job later in life? _Pinky is still on her throne, but she once again, hasn`t gone in her sparkling clean pool that I have taken so much time and energy to clean. No, I must not go work at a cafe with the dobe, and be miserable.

"Hey pool boy can you get me a towel?" Get her a _towel?_

"The towels are like ten feet away from you, can`t you get one yourself?"

"Yes, but I don`t believe my job re-"

"Thanks, make sure it`s white." Yeah, I`ll make sure it`s white.

~Normal.

Sasuke went over to the place where the towels are, and took one out for the girl, Sakura. He walked over to her and was handing the towel, but as soon as she reached for it, he through it in the pool.

"What the hell! I told you to get me a towel! Not throw it in the pool! Go get me another one!" He gave her a look and just went closer and bent down close to her face.

"You said to get you a towel, you never said whether I should give it to you." He watched as her face became red, and was practically screaming she wanted to kill him.

"Fine then. If you want it that way; get a white towel, bring it over to me, don`t let it touch anything but your hand on the way, and then hand it to me and get back to your job."

"Of course your majesty." He bowed, turned away to go get her new towel, but smirking at how he got her so mad.

-Later. Sasuke.

I kept working at the house, and it was about the middle of July, everyday I came, not weekends, and everyday she would come out after noon. One thing I never got was why she had no friends over. Don`t rich kids usually always have people over, whether for money, friendship, or for money and the stuff? Yet, not one person has came over, and she never has any texts or calls. No one ever left, and from what I got no one is over before or after I am at the mansion, definetly not house. I kept wondering why she has no friends, rich people are suppose to have friends, and really, a chick like her should have a million friends.

I watched as she came out, usual, and sat down on her chair, usual. I wonder what would happen if I switched the chairs, would she even notice or throw one of her fits. I kept watching, anything, whether she has been happy, had sex, but nothing was shown. Only her out and sunglasses. I just couldn`t resist the urge to ask why she has no friends.

"How come no one is ever over?"

"No one? You`re always over here, as are other workers." Man, she`s being a bitch about it, have to be specific.

"Why do you have no friends, or anyone around your own age over." I saw her tense up, so there is a reason.

"I do believe that is any of your business."

"Well, your a chick, have tons of money, I think maybe you should have a friend, if not a ton." She brought her knees up to her chest and seem to think about it, and almost in tears.

"Yeah, well people have their reasons." I wasn`t expecting her to answer, she just sat there for minutes. I went over to her chair, and sat down close to her, when she didn`t protest I thought it was a sign to continue.

"So what`s your reason then?"

"I-I don`t think you should know."

"How about you go in this pool for once?" She looked at me and seemed surpsised.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, why don`t we go sit on the edge and then you can tell me all about it." I was actually surpised when she got up.

"Sure." Maybe she isn`t the worst girl in the world.

~Pool Side.

"So how come you have no friends over, if you go to school, shouldn`t you have friends?" She didn`t look at me, but stare at the pool, and seem to wonder about how to tell me.

"I don`t go to school."

"Well I know not now its summer, but during the school year."

"Well I told you I don`t, go to school."

"How can you not go to school, you`ve been here before summer, and there is a private academy in Konoha."

"Ugh. How many times do I have to say it. I. don`t. go. to school." She turned to me, and I guess I would be annoying asking how the same question over and over, when she gave an answer.

"Well, why not, I get you don`t go, but why wouldn`t you go, don`t you get lonely all alone." I saw her choke up and almost ready to cry, I don`t see such a problem.

"I-I-I had trouble back in my own school, and I prefered not to go to school here."

"What happened that was so bad; you don`t seem like the type to get picked on." How could someone pick on her? She was pretty, cute, seemed friendly now, and just seemed like someone you wouldn`t want to harm.

"I had a boyfriend there, I only had been there for a month or so, and we went out for a few months, but then. I guess when I wouldn`t have sex with him, he wanted to get revenge or embarass me." _What in the world?_

"So he did just that. He got a bunch of his friends over, and decided to make me look like a whore."

"How, how did he do that?" I saw her crying and she wasn`t trying to hide it either, I suppose I was being noisy, but I wanted to know.

"I`ll show you."

* * *

**Yes! Good day, hopefully no school tomorrow, and more chapters will get out, and I got start working on my christmas fic again. Personally I think this story won`t be that long, but we`ll see, and read my other stories and vote on profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanna know anything read the bottom, and vote, fave, watch, and all that. Thank you!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine.**

* * *

I followed her as she led me back into the house, I was pretty sure that I wouldn`t lose my job, since she is the owner`s daughter, unless that bitch of a maid accuses me of raping her. _Then _I might get fired. When we got into the mansion, she led me to stairs, no elevator, what a shame, and we walked up to her room, the door looked normal, and we went in there.

"So, why are we in your room?"

"That way I could show you?" She gave me that look like "seriously you asked," but when I glared back at her all I got was a tongue sticking out.

"Okay, so in your room is showing me what?"

"Have you not noticed, I`m loading it right now." Oh, on her labtop, now I feel stupid, nice labtop.

When she finally did load what she was loading, I seriously wanted to kill whoever her boyfriend was. The pictures are disgusting, yes, Sakura would be disgusting, but if you knew she wasn`t doing it, then whoever did it is the bad one. I watched as she clicked the pictures and kept her eyes only on the screen; the more I saw, the more I wanted to kill someone. Some pictures were simply of Sakura in _interesting, taunting _positons, but then there are the ones of her in, very _guy hormone crazed positions. _You could see the guys arms most of the time, and I guess either way, everyone went with it, and now here she is with no friends.

"Why didn`t you make a police report, it sure would have been brought to court." She shut the labtop and was still llooking down, but was looking up at me every know and then, but she sure did look umcomfortable. _Not working, and talking, the dobe would be shocked._

"I was going to, and so was my dad, he put it together, but, when Mrs. Haruno came back she convinced him to just let it go. "A stupid high school prank," was what she said." Why would she call her mom Mrs. Haruno, I`ve heard by first name, but never formality. _Rich people._

"Why did your mom back out, wouldn`t she want you to do something about it?"

"That, that isn`t my mom, it`s my step-mom, and I guess." She looks so sad, but how could she have a step-mom, Mrs. Haruno is famous for clothes and jewelry.

"So are your parents like, divorced?" That she looked up at me and really was crying this time, not even lightly, just pouring tears

"No, my real mom died four years ago, and this new one is someone my dad married."

"But, your uhm, mom`s name is always mentioned for fashion and jewelry, does your step-mom do that?"

"No. My mom`s sister is behind that, I don`t know what my step-mom does, truthfully I think she just goes and sleeps around all day, then comes home and sleeps with my dad." _Productive._

"Well that still doesn`t make sense how she wouldn`t want to stop the report, and how could she even persuave your dad."

"I don`t think she really likes me, probably not, I really don`t know why she did stop it. As for my dad, she said it`d cause problems and the Haruno name would be ruined, and would be easier to just move and forget it. And, I don`t even want to think about what else she might have done." Well thats a pretty fucked up picture, see how much Mr. Haruno really does love his daughter.

"Well that`s pretty wow, why do you still have the photos?"

"Because, my aunt told me I should keep them in case something ever comes up." Point for the aunt. She just sat there, and I really had no idea what to say. What do you say after someone just told you that your dad chose your step-mom over you; or that you are considered a slut because of some stupid pictures a boyfriend took because you didn`t give him sex. _Wait, she`s a virgin? _Great thoughts.

"Sasuke, why don`t you just come back tomorrow the pool`s perfectly clean, and you only got an hour left."

"Sure ,see you tomorrow Sakura." I smiled at her, she definetly needed cheering up, and really, I had an idea where to go right now.

~Wherever Our Hero Went.

I walked into the cafe, and wasn`t suprised to find barely anyone in the cafe.

"Teme!" _That was easy_. I walked over to a booth and waited for the dobe could come over.

"Okay so why aren`t you working teme?"

"Simple, we need to break someone out."

"What! Teme, I might be an evil mastermind, but I can`t even break into the ramen shop, let alone a prison."

"Not a prison stupid, and if I did you sure why wouldn`t be on my team."

"What the hell Teme! Why not? So, what we breaking out, or in?"

"Because you would have probably just blown our cover now, and whe`re breaking Sakura Haruno out of her house, uh mansion."

"Oh yeah,possibly, and oka- wait what? You mean that hot chick you`re working for? Wanna have some funny huh, Sasuke-teme." Naruto kep wagging his eyebrows at me, seriously how did Hinata fall for him?

"Yes, her, and no, she just needs to get out of there."

"Then she can just walk right out, she`s not like royalty." _So stupid._

*Sigh* "Well she kinda is, and her dad and step-mom would never let her out so late." I could see the light bulb click on in his head.

"Oh! So you wanna sneak her out to the party. I thought you said she was a stuck up bitch who needs to get laid." Well he actually remembered something.

"Well, yeah, but things came out, and she really isn`t that bad, and yes to the party."

"Wait! Did you just say you pulled your dic-"

"No! I just learned why she was, is the way she is, was." I kept looking down at the table, the only people in the cafe, an elderly couple, kept looking at me weird. I might be, well me, but it just seems weird. They could be my grandparents.

"Okay that makes more sense, so how are we breaking her out? You said you needed a password just to get in!"

"Don`t worry Dobe, I got it figured out."

~Later that night, Third person.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba, plus Neji and Shikamaru somewhere close, are ready to break out Sakura Haruno.

They had gotten in threw the fence by Sasuke finding a hole in it, and now all they had to do was climb up to Sakura`s balcony.

"Well why do I have to do it, she`ll probably kill me not knowimg who I am!"

"Dobe keep your voice down! All I told you to do was give me a lift to climb up! Unless you wanna be on watch."

"No let the mutt do his job, up and at `em Sasuke-teme." Naruto hunched down and let Sasuke climb onto his shoulders to climb up to Sakura. Sasuke was suprided at how easy it is to climb, sure in movies it`s easy, but he thought hollywood, well was hollywood, but it was easy. He got up all the way, not even seeing anyone in any of the rooms, not suprised. When he got to Sakura`s balcony he looked down, and was greeted with Naruto giving him a thumbs up, he realized just how high he had climbed.

He opened one of the doors slowly, the lights were on, but he didn`t see anyone, but of course, as soon as he walks in there she is. In a towel, and blushing very heavily. _Cute._

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing here? It`s like ten!"

"Be quiet Sakura, and yes I know it`s ten, but I`m taking you somewhere." Sakura blushed heavily again, and Sasuke smirked at how he could make her blush so easily.

"Sasuke how did you even get here, and where ar-"

"Just go get changed Sakura, you don`t need to know how or where, but make sure it`s high school wild party attire." He kept smirking as she turned around, and he didn`t notice how short her towel actually is.

Sakura came out a few minutes later and Sasuke was suprised at how her attire, was high school wild party. She had on skin tight black jeans, with silverly stilettos, and a black tube top with frillies at the top.  
(Sasuke happy XD)

"So does this work?"

"Perfectly fine."

"So where are we going Sasuke?"

"Suprise." She pouted and muttered "meanie."

"Uh, Sasuke a question."

"What?"

"How am I suppose to get down?" Sakura was pointing at her heels, and Sasuke had no idea, he hadn`t really planned on what she would wear on her feet. Light bulb.

"I`ll go down, and then just jump off and I`ll catch you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sasuke climbed back down, that`s the harder part, but he made it down, and it took a few minutes, but finally Sakura jumped down. She landed in Sasuke`s arms giggling at how she had knocked him over, but was suprised at how much fun it was on the way down.

_She couldn`t have worn a skirt? _Kiba and Naruto.

"Let`s go."

* * *

**Yay! I`m still thinking of ideas for Clan Life, and Bad Birthday Gifts, but I knew what I wanted for this one, so here it is. Hoping to have 1-2 chapters for C.L and B.B.G by xmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! I also decided that I hate through and threw =_= sorry if I used the wrong one blame -grammar. The evil!**

**Wanna know anything read the bottom, and vote, fave, watch, and all that. Thank you!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine.**

* * *

I followed the guys through the yard, the other two were introduced to me as Kiba and Naruto, both who seemed eager to meet me. I kept getting more nervous the farther we went away from the house, I`ve never snuck out before and if anyone catches me, us, I`m dead. After we got over the fence and got away from the house I spotted a car and one speed bike. Now some other guy is out of the car, I mean how many guys are with him?

"Well let`s go." _Huh? __On the bike_, he wants me to get on that bike? It`s a death machine! I`ll take the car.

"Uh, Sasuke can I take the ca-"

"No."

"Sorry Sakura!" They`re leaving me? All three of them got in the car, and Sasuke was the only still here, but sitting on the death machine.

"Come on Sakura it`s fine, trust me?" _Some how yes. _I slowly made my way over to the bike, and he helped me on, gave me a helmet, and soon we are off. Sasuke was actually going super fast, but for some reason I actually liked it, and just being out at night. I actaully didn`t care if my dad came down the street right now, see me, you can`t miss pink hair, and chases us down. Sasuke never even changed his speed and we still ended up losing site of the car, or maybe I did because I kept looking around. So sue me!

We turned down an old road, with Sasuke pulling into an abandoned warehouse lot. It reminded me of the party`s I used to go to back in my old town, but this one seemed more alive. The old parties I went to were all pretigious, academy, snobby kids, yes all the bad stuff, a good party, but it was all amachure. Everyone was the same, dance this way, drink only this, seriously everybody was the same, not individual, _this_, oh _this _is defintely individual.

"We don`t got all night princess." Sasuke took my hand as we ran towards the warehouse, I saw the others already going around the back. When we got in, itisepic!The place is two stories, with lights everywhere, a smallish dancefloor compared to all the people on to, but super sweet. A bar over on one of the walls, the _whole_ wall. Sweet, right? Of course before I even noticed we ended up at a table with the guys from earlier, plus one more guy and four other girls. Guess that`s what I get for looking around too much.

"Guys this is Sakura. Sakura this is everyone." I smiled shyly and hid behind Sasuke a little, watching as they all looked me over.

"Sweet another chick! We are even now!" The loud, blonde, pretty one super yelled and all while pulling me into one big ole hug. _Super. _

"Right." I didn`t move much, and Sasuke stayed with me and so did Naruto and some girl named Hinata. I like her, she`s sweet, and from what I got she and Naruto are almost boyfriend/girlfriend. Someone brought drinks over, and despite everything that I knew about underage drinking I grabbed one and began drinking.

"Sakura come dance." With just the little alcohol in me I got up and began dancing with the others. My old party-girl personality coming out and being the devil she is. We all ended up at the bar, and man was it good to be free.

"Alright new girl I bet you can`t do two shots."

"You wanna bet?" Kiba had challenge me to drinking contes, duh, after I denied a drink, but I am not going down!

"Yep! I got nothing to bet though, I`m broke."

"No biggy! One, two, three go!" One after the other, all went down, Sasuke was behind me and leaning on the bar infront of me, but he was the one ordering it all.

"Sakura! Sakura!" _Cheers! _Kiba got sick and stopped, but Tenten? Yeah, ended up joining me, and we both were dragged away before we die of alcohol posioning. _Lol. _We got out on the dance floor again, a very small space, which lead to all of us girls griding on each other. Seemed like my name would be cheered all night, or at least in ideal, because man we smokin the dancefloor!

"Come on Sakura take it off!"

"No Ino!" We are still dancing, but Ino had taken her shirt off, teasing as guys cheered her on, but now she wanted me to join her! Everyone else seemed pleased by the idea too.

"Take it off! I`ll give you twenty!"

"No fifty!"

"Hundred!" The cheers went on and on, more money or more people putting in. Finally braving the crowd, excuse my drunken mind not allowing me to think of anything rational. Just as my shirt was almost showing anything someone came up behind me.

"Having fun Sakura?" He pulled my shirt back up and zipped it up, leaving the crowd in displeasure.

"Come on Sasuke!"

"Go Ino!" She stuck her tongue out and strutted away, heading towards Kiba, Neji, and Tenten.

"So, fun Sakura?"

"A ton Saucy-cakes!" I was giggling and acting stupid, high on how I missed having so much fun. Forgeting ever reason that I had been unsocial and that part of my bad past started at a wild party.

"Well we gotta go, you do have to get home."

"Aw."

"Come on princess." We walked out, well he did, I more waddled, stumbled. Everyone said goodbye to me, and I waved drunkily at them and followed Sasuke. We got on his bike and soon we ended up in front of my house. Yes, we got past the guard, they aren`t on duty at four, see, ha, I`m tired. Sasuke turned his bike off, and even with my less drunken mind then earlier, I leaned forward and slowly started to close my eyes and his lips met mine in the middle. It started out slow, and drunken, but it became more, and Sasuke had his hands in my hair and on my waist, mine just around his neck.

Everything was unimportant, he saved me, got me out, let me live again, and I wanted nothing more then t-

"Sakura Haruno do you have any idea what time it is! You are in so much trouble young lady!" _Oh shit. _By the looks on his face, Sasuke has the same thought.

* * *

**Yay! I even got the next chapter in my head so hopefully soon! If you get the hint~ I am super stressed today though, so not tonight. Also, please read other stories and wait I usually say. Someone`s in trouble! I like reviews they help me get ideas and learn what you think, but nothing mean like that horiddly sucked, always thank you to anyone who reviews, faves, watches, and all that!**

**~Chao**

**P.S Next chapter is gonna be long!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Thanks for reviews, faves, subs, and everything! Love ya guys! I gotta write a speech .=_=**

**Wanna know anything read the bottom, and vote, fave, watch, and all that. Thank you!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine.**

* * *

Sakura looked at her father with wide eyes, slowly getting off the bike as his glare never faltered, nor did the smug look on step-bitch. Once she got off she kept her eyes on the ground, glancing up at Sasuke seeing his face turned to the side avoiding everyone`s eyes. Sakura looked back down when her father started to glare harder then before.

"I can`t believe that you would sneak my daughter out young man." He turned towards Sakura directly, she herself slowing raising her head to look at him.

"And you young lady, I thought you knew better." Sakura lowered her head again, and tried to fight back the tears that tried to escape, knowing she would probably never see Sasuke again after this.

"For you Sasuke you are going to come back tomorrow morning for a talk, it`s too late now."

"Same for you Sakura and we`ll be having a very long talk tomorrow." Sakura`s parents turned around and headed up the stairs, Sakura followed behind them looking back and seeing Sasuke starting his bike and not even glancing back at he as he wheelied off down the drive-way. She felt horrible getting him in trouble, and possibly whatever else her father will do to him.

"I`ll see you tomorrow Sakura." Her father called to her as she walked up the stairs not responding, more in the mood to flip him off and say very unlady like things. She just kept walking to her room, not even bothering to change out of her clothes, that wreak of alcohol.

~I slowly lowered myself into my bed, I had sobered up from my parents, well dad I could care less about his whore. As sad as it is to think though, I really don`t regret sneaking out, having fun, getting drunk, hanging with Sasuke, and just living for once; but the thing I would take back would be getting caught. _Very bad idea. _I drifted off to sleep, thinking of how everything would be fine, oh that will only last till I wake up later this morning.

I woke up the later in the morning feeling exhausted, it`s time to face the music, meaning actually talking to my dad once in my life. I slowly got up yawning and stretching, going to my balcony and loking out, almost ready to burst into tears when the yard was empty, no pool boy, no Sasuke.

"Argh." I didn`t even bother changing, I could care less what my father thinks of me know, and I rather tick him off then pretend I`m fine and happy with all this. Of course when I came downstairs I was only met with my father glaring at me, and not even bothering to say good morning, he can`t pretend at least?

"I was wondering when you would come down for our talk." I stopped in front of him, and happy that he didn`t have whatever she is standing by him.

"Yeah, well I do need sleep."

"Don`t sas me young lady." _Gonna be a long day. _He started walking away, knowing that I should follow, but I got a donut before I followed him. _What I can`t be hungry?_

-Later in the summer.

Weeks have past since I`ve seen Sasuke, everything`s seemed so boring, my dad won`t let me out of the house, and of course the new pool person is some weird dude. With him there or not I still wouldn`t have gone to the pool, it would bring to many memories. School`s almost started, so my tutoring would start once again, which might help relieve my bordness. I layed down on my bed, waiting, and waiting no different from anything, but to my suprise a maid called and said someone is here to see me. I want it to be Sasuke, but yeah likely hood of that right?

I walked down the stairs, ready for a relative, _but instead I find Ino?_

"Yo forehead!" My eyes bulgged out, but I ran over and hugged her, meeting her once or not, we competely understand each other.

"What are you doing her pig?"

"Well we gotta go upstairs to your room first." I nodded and we ran up the stairs into my room, instanlty jumping on the bed, and for once in years I feel like a teenage girl.

"Okay so when have you last seen Sasuke?"

"Uhm. Well he snuck in a few weeks ago, but that was the last time, and even then he said he pro-"

"That`s why I`m here!" She practically jumped up waving an envelope around, making the bed bounce.

"A letter?"

"No a camel, yes stupid a letter from Sasu-" I grabbed it out of her hand before she even finished saying the name, ripping it open and reading it too fast at first, it took me a few times to actually focus on the writing.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I`m sorry I haven`t been able to see you, and mostly likely not again. I have a new job, although I miss seeing you and your cute little bathing suit.;)  
Of course the dobe works here to so it isn`t so bad, but its still the dobe. To the main point anyways. Yes your father was absolutely pissed when he talked to me,  
and I`m seriously suprised you didn`t hear us, well him. I do miss you very much, yeah, yeah getting soft, but its true. So Ino probably gave you this letter, so if  
she is, most likely, reading this over your shoulder she`ll agree with this idea. You need to convinve your parents, well dad, to send you to school, or more  
specifically our school, Public Konoha High Academy. Get him to send you and I`ll see you when school starts._

_Sasuke_

_P.S Your a great kisser._

"So Sakura? Huh, huh!"

"Huh what Ino?" I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope and onto my dresser.

"Are you going to come to our school?"

"I`ll have to try and convince my parents, but hopefully."

"Yes!" She hugged me tight, and I really can`t breath, but I suppose actually seeing me in public would be a great achievement.

"Okay I gotta go then I only had like a half an hour or somethig the maid said, so I gotta go, hope to see you in a few weeks. We`ll have to go school shopping, so try to get that time off too. Later forehead." Somehow I love her, friend, but yes I do somehow. Now I gotta convince my dad, after I reread the letter.

-Later that day.~

Sakura walked down the stairs, mid-day when her father has come home, and she had already practiced what she wants to say _and _good arguements to everything he`ll most likely ask.

"Dad I have to ask you something." Sakura had sat down on the sofa across from her father, loking him in the eye.

"What about."

"I want to attend school, PKHA." She shifted slightly, and made herself more comfortable.

"Why?"

"Well I met this girl the one time I went out a-"

"What girl?"

"Hinata Hyu(u)ga."

"She goes to public school?"

"Yes, please." She leaned forward giving him her puppy-dog face.

"You want to go because of a girl you met?"

"She`s my friend, and y-"

"What is going on in here?" "Step-mother" walked in the room giving a fake smile and leaning down to kiss Sakura`s dad when she sat down next to him.

"Sakura wants to go to PKHA."

"That poor o-"

"I`ll be somewhere where you know I`ll be, not here where I could get bored, and do drastic things, get ra-" She saw the light go off in her whatever`s head of being gone for the day.

"I think that`s a very good idea, she needs to get out."

"Well, we`ll get you registered then." He leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the head, leaning back and his "wife" kissing him. _Jealous bitch. _

"Oh, and she wanted to go shopping before school, for school clothes." She did the innocent, lets forget whatever I did look.

"Fine, two-thousand dollar limit." Sakura clapped her hands together, and jumped up, ready to call Ino and set it up.

"I`m gonna go call her then!" She ran up the stairs, trying to get the images of her father and coccubine getting it on the couch.

* * *

**Done, done, da-da done! Not the story, so probably only two more chapters then the story is done. Not for sure, but now I gotta write other stories, C.L and B., so it might be some time before another chapter. I like reviews on how the chapter followed and how you l liked it. **

**~Chao**

**P.s I think I need a name for the step-mother.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Wanna know anything read the bottom, and vote, fave, watch, and all that. Thank you! I suggest you do that very crucial.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys!**

**Oh and thank you Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha for getting the step-mother name Mesu, meaning bitch in Japanese.**

* * *

Sakura was pracitically going through the roof, because today is the day that she is going to the mall! Ino said that Sasuke or any of the guys wouldn`t be there, she made them promise they wouldn`t see Sakura till school starts in six days! Besides that, Ino had invited Temari, Tenten, and Hinata; which Sakura gets to ride in Temari`s new car. Her dad had already left, and Mesu had also gone out somewhere.

Sakura sat in her livingroom waiting for the girls to get here, she had on a denim mini-skirt with a plaid green tank top, and knee high converse. Only Sakura would be able to pull it off, and she`s even considering wearing it for school for Sasuke. She started thinking about everything that could happen, does he have a girlfriend, does he really like her, but before she could really get far the girls pulled up.

~I walked out of the house, grabbing my Chanel purse, and gleeing with happiness.

"Sakura!" I got engulfed in a gigantic hug, and we all fell on the ground laughing our asses off.

"Well long time no see party friend!" Temari grinned at me as we all piled into her scarlet red car.

"Yeppers, got grounded."

"Oh trust me we know." Tenten giggled at me from the front seat, and we all broke out laughing knowing how I got grounded.

"Okay so how long are you out of prison?"

"We have till four."

"Then we gotta go!" Temari sped up as we turned the onto the road, and soon we are all giggling and singing off key Lady Gaga and Ke$ha.

When we pulled into the mall, my mouth seriously dropped. It is huge! I know, your a girl you should be going to big malls, well if you know my story you`d get why. Usually I just order my clothes online, but never again with this mall so close. The girls must have seen my reaction as they dragged me in and giggled as I kep ogling the mall. When we got inside and no one else was staring like me, I instantly tried to act normal, and that I didn`t check a mall out.

The place had a light and excited atmosphere, the air is defintely colder then the scorching heat outside. Kids, teens, and some adults, are everywhere and carrying a ton of bags. We began walking, and I soon found that Ino was right, we had to hurry.

"So what do you think Sakura?"

"I love it!" I jumped up and they all giggled at me, while some, eight rank boys, looked at me and gave me approving grins of me jumping up and dancing. _No more unnecessary movement. _

"Alright ladies we got four hours! Move it!" Ino yelled as she began pulling us through the mall, and we began our shopping madness.

I instantly froze, here we stood, well I stand, outside of, a lingeriestore, yeah I know I`m embarassed. They`re already in there and pulling stuff on.

"Come on Sakura." Temari was yelling at me, and my feet moved on their own as I walked in and was pulled to the dressing rooms.

"Alright we`ll through stuff over, you try them on, show us and the process starts over again." I stood bewildered, as they send bras, and thongs, and I don`t even know what else over.

"Uh guys?"

"What Sakura?"

"Why do I need any of these?"

"Duh, its part of school shopping, and that I`m sure Sasuke would like to see you in those too." I blushed at the Sasuke part, but nonless I started trying whatever they threw at me on. I put on a super sexy bra and thong, and the thing that goes over it and stepped out.

"Man Sakura you look sexy." I blushed as they all looked at me, and some guys who, for some reason, are in the area, to whistle at me and you know the whole "call me" scence. I darted right back in, and soon I had enough lingerie to last me a life time. As long as my dad doesn`t find it, or Mesu who would tell my dad, and yeah.

"Okay now what? We got half an hour." We walked out of the store, those perverted guys eyes still on my as we walked out, and I really wish I hadn`t worn such a short skirt.

"Food court!" Tenten and Temari started running ahead, as Ino, Hinata, and me just sweat dropped anime style and walked normaly to the food court. I ordered from subway, and we sat down towards the middle, and started what girls do.

"Okay Sakura spill about Sasuke." Ino leaned over towards me and I felt the others eyes on me.

"What do you mean?"

"Duh,how you feel about him?"

"Oh." I smiled down at my sub, and I could see Ino grinning across the table.

"Come on Sakura! Ask something about him and we`ll answer." I didn`t even think before I blurted what I said out next.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" They all gave me strange looks, and Hinata was the one to answer my question.

"Well no, at least not now." She gave me a knowing look and I smiled knowing what she is hinting at. The others smiled as welll, sensing my happiness.

We finished eating and headed back to the car, suprisingly we have twenty minutes to get me back home. Now on the way back though, we started singing Katy Perry and Usher, making fun of Justin Bieber. Tenten and Temari even made up a funny song, I got it on my phone, oh it is to die for funny. We arrived at my house, mansion, and I got out waving by to them and can`t wait to see them on Tuesday. Even as shocking as it is, my dad made plans for the weekend and we`re going out of town till Monday afternoon. Actually cool right?

I walked up the steps and opened the door, my dad already there, and Mesu no where in sight.

"How`d your shopping go dear?" I sat down next to him an tried to ignore the plaid, not to ugly, kinda cute, uniform on the couch next to us.

"Good I already got my first day outfit picked out." I saw him bite his lip and I gave him a confused look from his reaction.

"Yes you do sweetie, its right there." He pointed over at the plaid/uniform outfit. _No, he can not be serious!_

"A uniform!" I jumped up and madly tried to figure it out, I kept moving around and waving my hands.

"Dear calm down." My dad settled me down, and I sat back down, and I have to ask him.

"Then why did I go buy new school clothes?" He chuckled, and I don`t know why he thought this is funny, because I do not.

"Simple dear, you wear a uniform, but you have new clothes for when you get casual days or after school so you can change." I sat there dumb founded and just leaned back on the couch as I tried to get the fact I have to wear a uniform. _Ugh. Hurry up Tuesday._

* * *

**Okay heres the deal, if I get ten to fifteen reviews for this chapter I`ll write a bonus chapter of Sakura`s vacation. So if you want it start reviewing, faving, and subing. If not just ignore this. I told you it wouldn`t be a long story from the begining and I actually got this done in a hour, I got the motivation to do it.**

**~Chao**

**P.s This story will be over in one chapter, long long, or two/three not very long. But who knows, oh and if you want to write a lemon scence, any couple, and pm it, I might put it in my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Wanna know anything read the bottom, and vote, fave, watch, and all that. Thank you! I suggest you do that very crucial.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys!**

**Oh and I forgot this last time, my bad, but thank you ChibiVampireQueen for the character idea, if you people wanna see its in reviews on chapter 5, and thank you Minami-to-yuri no hana for the ideas, and anyone else for ideas reviews and support in any way.**

* * *

She is one word, excited! Sure she has to wear a uniform, its not horrible, and sure the camping trip was boring, but she gets to see Sasuke! She practically jumped from bed this morning when her alarm clock went off, she actually did sleep because her dad had worn her out, not that way you pervs, but with all the camping stuff. Of course she had to wait another hour an a half when she first woke up, but now she is on her way and will see him within ten minutes!

Ino had already text her, yes she got her phone back, saying that she was there with Hinata and Naruto, but Sasuke wasn't. Which will be sad because she wanted to suprise him, not him suprising her. See? Ino had already warned her about the fan-girls! Scary, but she knew she had real friends this time to back her up. Not like the last group of friends she had. Good choice, good choice. The simple charger came around the corner, she`s still on probation and has to be dropped off and picked up by someone her dads trust, and she`s pretty sure the old guy behind the wheel doesn`t like her.

The car came to a stop infront of the school, and only a few heads turned to look, everyone else acted like it was normal for someone to be dropped off in a charger. It`s not like they`re dirt poor, a chargers common, its a sweet ass car. Now, if her limo had dropped her off, a few more heads would be turning, being rich, having a limo rich is not super common in Public Konoha High Academy. Sakura grabbed her bag, and got out of the car, more people turning to see the pink haired girl, sill not seeing that she is a Haruno. She walked past everyone with her head held high, and looking like she didn`t care if everyone is starring at her, but on the inside she`s freaking out.

_Where's Ino? I have no idea where to go! She said she would meet me here! _Sakura asked a few people if they know where the office is, and she got directions, and headed there, looking around for any of her friends, and trying to make sure Sasuke doesn`t see her. The halls were bare, most people still outside chatting it up, and she didn`t have to work her way through, but she knew later it would be hell to get through. She made it to the office, and walked in feeling the high A.C compared to the halls.

"Uhm, I`m looking for my schedule?" She fidgeted and a late-twentys looking person poked her head up and smiled at her.

"Ah, and your name is?" Sakura noticed she had a pig behind her, and had to re-adjust her focus on the question.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ah, yes the new transfer." She got up and went to a file cabinet, and began poking and prodding through it, the little pig lifted its head up to see what the noise was, then settled it back down.

"Here you go, you still have fifteen minutes before class if you wanted to ask anyone for a tour. If you need anything just come ask me, Shizune, for anything and I`ll help you dear. Hope you enjoy your first day." She waved at Sakura as she walked out of the office. She was so absored in her schedule, and the map that she had been given, she didn`t even notice someone heading straight for her.

"Oof." They had both collided and when she looked at the person she had hit, all she saw was a black hood, and him rubbing his head.

"Sorry." She scrambled to get his things in order, and then hurriedly got hers and ran away, not even seeing the smile that had become present on the face of her crasher as she turned around the corner. He simply got up and headed to where he knew his friends are, hoping to scare his little pinky. He smiled as he walked down the hall, knowing he`ll most likely get the jump on her, before she gets it on him.

Sakura breathed hard as she had turned the corner and stopped to lean against the wall. Happy that no-one else had saw the crash, and wouldn`t be making fun of her at least. Of course that didn`t mean the hooded guy wouldn`t taunt her later either. She had looked back around the corner to see if he was coming this way, but she saw him head the other way, which of course could mean nothing, he could just swing around, but he seems like he is going somewhere.

She headed towards the other corner to see if he was coming around, but she saw no trace of him, and began to try to find her locker in the senior section, the office, and herself right now being in the junior area. Sakura once again zoned out, think she would learn, she kept an eye on everything in front of her, but failed to see if anyone is behind her.

"Forehead." And she was glomped. Pushed down on the floor, by a heavy weight crushing her, and making her boobs feel sore with the weight on them.

"Pig, get off." She had to gasp out as she was strangled some more before feeling the weight come off her, and gather her things as she got up.

"Well excuse me I told you to wait by the door."

"Actually you told me you`d be there already." Sakura and Ino both just starred at each other, some people looking at them with amusment as the girls hugged again, but with Sakura not being squashed to the ground. Some guys looking partically to their boobs, seeing them squish togther. PervsXD.

"Well fine, let`s go then I know where your locker is." Ino dragged Sakura down the hall, running right past Tenten and Temari, and Sakura`s hooded firgured who she blushed at when they passed. Hooded watched her as she was dragged to her locker, and his friends came over, his hoodie being thrown in his locker as they headed to first hour.

"Alright here it is." Ino smiled victoriously, and waved Hinata over since her locker is right next to Sakura`s and Ino has yet to go to hers.

"Well I leave you guys, see you when I see you." She waved walking away, and Sakura began putting all her stuff in her locker.

"Nice to see you Sakura." Hinata smiled at her as she opened her locker, and Sakura was glad she had someone she knew right next to her.

"Same to you Hinata, who do you have first hour?"

"Kurenai for English." Sakura hugged her friend who she would have her first class with. Hinata smiled, knowing Sakura was already in her first hour, since someone had told her their devious plan.

"Yay, but we gotta get going then, we only got three minutes." They both finished with putting everything in their lockers, and got out fresh supplies for their class, and headed towards it. Ino texting saying they had to switch her schedule for some reason, and she wouldn` t be in their first hour. Her swearing up a storm over having to be a loner now, and no friends, hell to schedules, wing it. Of course she tried to wing it until she found out that Kiba was in that class, and could all of a sudden care less about her friends. Sakura and Hinata both giggled at Ino`s behaviour, and Hinata told Sakura that Ino`s had a crush on Kiba forever, her longest crush.

~Hinata and me continued to walk down the hall, making it to class with a minute and a half to spare. I had actually learned Naruto had asked her out over the holiday break, labor day weekend, and they had four of six classes together, and he`s taking her out to ramen. I guess very pricey ramen, you know the three buck stuff. Only half the class was filled, and I wasn`t sure if it was the whole class or that people come in the last second. Hinata said that Kurenai`s pretty lenient, and gives people thirty seconds, to a minute depending on how much she likes them after the bell to get in class.

Hinata started walking towards some desk, going down an isle, and I followed her, ignoring the guys that are standing up behind where she wanted to sit. I sat down next to her, and we both began chatting about what sports we should do. I guess all of them do soccer, and then Ino and Hinata do cheer, and Temari and Tenten do basketball too. I thought soccer sounded like fun, and Hinata was beginnning to tell me how much fun cheer is, but the bell rang and Kurenai came in. The guys behind us also taking there seats. Just as Hinata also said, a few peole came in at the last second, but still only about twenty people in the whole class.

"Welcome back students, hope you had a good summer." I thought she seemed like a nice teacher, and she`s pretty with her darkish hair, and different color eyes, crimson. I`ll have to ask Hinata later about those. Ugh Sasuke. I actually forgot about him, bad me, bad me. Know I feel horrible I didn`t even ask Hinata or Ino if they knew what class(es) he has, I`m horrible. Kurenai began taking attendence, and asking people about their summers, or if they did anything exciting.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here." I responded.

"New?"

"Yes." She must have sensed I didn`t want to talk and she started with the people she`s had before, Hinata`s name getting called after mine. I was once again trying to figure out how, or where I could find Sasuke, but someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me completely back against my desk.(Note, the desk are in rows, and the backs touch against the one behind and in front of them.)

"Didn`t even notice me Sakura?" I turned around and was greeted with my lovely pool boy. Sasuke! I smiled at him and hugged him the little I could, him hugging me back. People watching us, but I could only feel a few fan-girl glares on my back. Hinata gave me a smugged smile and I had a feeling she was in league with them, I actually found out that Neji, and Shikamaru are in the class as well, right behind us too actually, but had to keep silent.

"Meanie Sasuke." He just smirked at me.

"I`m mean, you ran into me." I blushed, now knowing the person who I had crashed into. He just chucked at me and said here when Kurenai called his name, Shikamaru and Neji giving a chuckle as well knowing why I am blushing.

I just stuck my tongue out at him when my blush finally calmed down, and we had to focus on Kurenai again when she began to go over what we would be doing, and how we should be acting.

_What`s your schedule? _The note was passed over my shoulder, and I didn`t have to look to know who it`s from. I looked at my schedule again, and began to write down.

_Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, Ibiki, Gai and Anko, Jirayia _I got it back on his desk, which was painful from the way I had to bend my arm to avoid getting caught, of course we`re doing this as Kurenai explains her no note passing rule, none. Hahah humorous, right?

_No duh sherlock you have Kurenai, we got most of our classes together, not Kakashi though. Cant wait to see you in gym, our "health" teacher picked the uniforms. ;)_

_Well excuse me if you asked for my whole schedule. :P and whats with the "health" thing? Isnt he our health teacher? _Kurenai had her back to us and I turned around fully this time and gave him the note, not wanting to sprain my arm for passing notes. Wouldn`t that be funny? Go home, arm bandaged up, dad ask "Have fun in gym sweetie?" "No dad I got this from passing notes," yeah.

_Not important. No hes a pervert who writes, books, and is extremely more focused on teaching us about sex, not health, and you ignored my "I can`t wait to see you in that uniform" remark. rawr._

I read it and giggled at the rawr part, not seeing Sasuke say something like that. Of course then I focused back on what he wrote and was so not wanting to go to gym.

_I didn`t ignore it I simply chose not to respond, and uh how much about sex?_

_Fine. Enough that even if you dont have sex your not a virgin anymore. _I made a face at that part, and jumped when the bell rang, and Kurenai told us to grab a syllabus on our way out.

"Have fun Sakura." I just nodded and smiled as Hinata and me walked out, Naruto meeting her there and stealing away my guide, neither of them even seemed to care that I`m going to get lost. Bitches come back!

"Alone Sakura?"

"Sasuke!" I practically glomped him to the ground again, and he had to put his hand on the wall for us not to go down.

"Okay, we only got like four minutes now." I nodded and we headed off to our next class, well him escorting me to mine, and him being late to his next one from him escorting me, but he can use the old excuse.

"I had to show my girlfriend who`s new around." Maybe I did miss that on the note? Good thing he asked me, rawr. Now I miss my Sasuke.

* * *

**I am so delaying this story, but I love this one, so who knows how long itll be. Hope you guys enjoy and I had a snow day so this got done. Yay, maybe I`ll start another chapter or something. Read other stories, fave, sub, review, vote, and anything else.**

**~Chao**

**P.s This story needs 12 new reviews for the bonus chapter, and don`t forget that Bad Birthdays Gifts if on hold right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Wanna know anything read the bottom, and vote, fave, watch, and all that. Thank you! I suggest you do that very crucial.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys!**

* * *

I watched as everyone seemed to know where to go, all sitting by there friends. Friends, which I can`t find at the moment. I kept looking around, but no familiar faces popped up, not even my loving boyfriends. I sighed and got in line, not going to waste my whole lunch standing at the door. I got in line and started to get all my food, they have alot of ramen, from some place called Irichuka`s,(sorry if I spelled that wrong.) Just as I was about to grab this big yummy brownie someone snatched it from behind.

"He-Sasuke." And there stands my lovely boyfriend who is currently holding my brownie, and seems to be upset that I`m eyeing the brownie and not him. Be jealous.

"I was wondering where you went. You were gone by the time I got to your locker." My mouth formed a O shape, I had rushed to lunch.

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head, and eyes my brownie again, now sitting on Sasuke`s tray.

"Uh-Sasuke?"

"Nope." He walked past me and payed for my lunch, sighing I payed for mine and jogged to catch him walking out the doors. I feel like an idiot, there all my friends are, sitting down outside. Nice Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" Everyone smiled, well most, how about they all acknowledged me in some way. I sat down next to Sasuke, still eyeing that delicious brownie.

"Sakura stop looking at the brownie." Someone`s jealous. I gave him a big puppy pout and had the eyes with it.

"Please, please Sasuke." I quivered my lip a little. Leaning on his shoulder to give me that damn brownie! He smirked at me.

"Fine Sakura, but only if you give me a kiss." Easy. I leaned over and kissed him, Sasuke pulling me closer to him, and we ended up kissing a little longer. I could feel everyone`s eyes on me.

"I never liked sweets anyways." Sneaky bastard. He handed me my brownie and I began eating it, savoring the taste as I still leaned on his shoulder. I could feel Ino`s jealous stare of my brownie.

"Split."

"No." She stuck her tongue out at me, and told Kiba he had to get her a brownie. He sighed and got up, probably going to go ask some chick he knows that would give him theirs.

-Later, after school.

I held Sasuke`s both of us walking towards the exit of the school. No homework, only my purse to hold, which I grabbed before last hour so I wouldn`t have to go to my locker. We continiued to walk down the hall, some chick named Karin kept giving me evil eyes as she was making out with some other, some very interesting sounds coming from the two of them.

"Want me to drive you home?" Yes, but you can`t.

"I`m still on probabtion, I get picked up." He seemed sad at this and I felt the urge to tell him he could do whatver he wanted.

"What you getting picked up in?"

"A charger or limo." I hope the fir-no las-no firs, I don`t know.

"Well, distract the driver."

"Wai-"

"Just do it Sakura." He held his finger to my lip, and I nodded him, giving me a kiss before he opened the door and headed towards a tree. I saw the, limo, damn. Parked in the curb, only the people outside looking at it. I started to head down the stairs, Sasuke`s words ringing in my ears.

"Miss Haruno." The driver held the door open for me, distract him.

"Uh, yeah can you see if my bag will fit in the back trunk instead?"

"Bag, what bag?" Think.

"I didn`t grab it? Oh, can you go wait a sec, I`ll be right back." He sighed and went to lean against the car, not noticing Sasuke sneaking around to the other side. I went back in the school and got my bag, running back out and jumping into the limo.

"Thanks." He grunted and shut the door, going up to the front and starting it up. I sighed and before a second I was held against the seat. A onyx eyes guy holding me there.

"Smart." I grinned back at him, and layed down on the seat, him coming to lay next to me.

"So how do you plan on getting you bike back?"

"I rode with Naruto this morning." I nodded and sighed as he buried his head in my neck, taking a few licks at it.

"Sasuke what if he opens the glass?"

"Lock it then." I tried to find the remote as he kept licking my neck, my giggles escaping me, and glad the glass is sound proof. I found the remote and put it on lock from back here.

"Then we can continue." He started to move his hands down, unbuttoning my school shirt, keeping my tie on.

"No undershirt? Naughty Sakura." He said it in my ear and I shivered as his hand started to move around my boob, giving it a pinch here and there. He continued working his way around, and his tongue began descending down as well. Licking around my nipples, making me moan, and arch into him. Finally feeling brave I slowly slid my hands up his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. Stroking his chest up and down, earning a groan from him.

His one hand going lower, sliding down my stomach and around my hem of my skirt. Putting one of his fingers down it, then moving it back up, taking his hand down onto my thigh, slowly his hand teasing me. His other hand and tongue still working on my chest, I can feel that stupid smirk of his on it.

"Sasuke." I felt my body trying to get closer to his, my own hands still on his chest, tracing his abs. Just as he was about to put his hand in the limo stopped. Shit! I quickly pushed him off me, and began putting my blouse back on, fixing my hair, and looking like I almost didn`t have sex. Sasuke getting the message and hiding again. Just as I finished looking unhorny, the door opened. I stepped out without a word and headed in my house, my dad at his office, and Mesu somewhere else. Thank god.

I went into the kitchen and got some strawberrys, a few tomatos for Sasuke. Leaving the fridge and heading up the stairs into my room. Already seeing Sasuke on my couch watching t.v.

"So slow." I stuck my tongue out at him, and layed next to him on the couch. His hand already for the tomatos. I laughed and he merely kissed my lips, chewing on his favorite fruit. The tomato is a fruit! Don`t say otherwise. We sat like that for awhile, even after the limo, we rather just be in each others companies, both in each others arm and relaxing on the couch. We probably fell asleep around four, and were woken up by my father knocking on my door. Oh come on . I woke Sasuke up and told him to go in the bathroom, he barely complied and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey daddy." I opened the door and saw him standing there, looking in my room.

"Eating already?"

"That was after school, I fell asleep." He nodded, and stepped into the room.

"Looks like it sweetie, did you enjoy your first day of school?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Good, good, dinner in twenty minutes, you might want to change out of your uniform." He surveyed the room one more time and left out the door. As soon as he left I heard the shower turn on. Oh good. Lucky my dad didn`t hear. I walked into the bathroom and found Sasuke sitting on the sink smirking at me.

"Dinner?"

"Yes, are you go taking a shower?" He nodded and hoped down, wrapping me in his arms.

"Not going to join me then?" Pervert.

"Sorry daddy wants me for dinner."

"Should I save it then?" I slapped his shoulder and laughed at him.

"Take your shower, I should be done in an hour." He pouted at this, and I had to refrain myself from kissing him to death.

"Fine." He turned away from me, and started to take his pants off. I got out the door before he could fully strip, shutting the door and changing quickly. I ran out of my room, and down the stairs, making it just in time for the dinner being served.

"I thought you weren`t going to make it." I smiled at my father and sat down next to him, Mesu on his other side. Frowning at me, and giving my father seductive eyes every so often. Gross. Dinner continued quietly, my father kept taking text messages on his droid, some big project, and if me and Mesu started to talk it wouldn`t be a very nice pleasant conversation.

"Well excuse me dears I have to go do some work."

"I`ll help you honey." Gross, gross, gross!

"Night dad." I gave him a kiss on the head, and headed back upstairs, my hands going to be tied with Sasuke tonight. I headed upstairs and dragged my ass into my room. I walked in and nearly had a heart attack. Sasuke had come out of the bathroom with only a towel on. I can feel the blush on my face, pulsing, omg! I practicaly fainted, and he seemed pretty pleased by my reaction.

"Like what you see Sakura?" That stupid smirk never left his face, and I can feel all the heat going to my panties. Just breath, just, when did he get in front of me?

"How about I get to see what I like?" Insert my major blushing Sakura. He moved towards me and I can feel the heat coming off his body. I ended up pressed against the wall, his mouth on mine. Hands roaming, mine slowly working around his chest, tracing his nice abs, feeling his-. Blush, may-day, may-day!

"Sasuke." I can`t stop moaning, his body pressed against mine, his tongue tracing around my neck. Sasuke continued to assault my neck, and I felt the bulge forming against his towel, making my own arouseness forming. I didn`t even release that he had moved us over to my bed.

"Sakura." His voice sounds so husky, I pulled him down for a kiss, and I became braver, as I began to work my hands all the way down. I heard Sasuke grown above me, and felt my hands draw back as he got my shirt off and began rubbing my breast again, harder then before. I kept moaning as he worked on them, trying to will myself to get my hands on him, getting back at him.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" He brought his mouth to my ear, and began licking it, one hand going down, and the other staying put. Stupid, stupid, do something. I let him do as he wished, thinking he won, but I shocked him when I rolled us over and myself became on top.

~Sakura began licking his neck, earning a groan from him, one hand setting on of her head. She worked farther down and licked around his nipple, loving the look he gave her. Getting more brave heading farther down, just as she was about to get to the towel he flipped them back over.

"Naughty Sakura." He breathed looking down at her. Her hair spread around, bare chest panting. He brought his head down and gave her a deep kiss, showing her he actually cared for her, and not jsut trying to get in her pants. He moved his mouth off of hers, slowly pulling her shorts down; and feeling her breath hick. Sasuke threw the shorts somewhere in the room, and began to tease her, simply brushing his hands over, feeling how wet she is. Just as he was about to put his fingers in her.

*Ring**Ring*~ I opened my eyes and saw my alarm clock going off, 6:00 in bright red letters.

"Ugh." I felt my face blush as I remembered the dream. Sasuke had left last night, and we never did any of that really, only a little kiss, but he had to go home. My face stayed red and I layed back down, trying to get the images out of my head. I sighed and slowly got up, probably going to be rushing out in the end. Need a cold shower.

* * *

**I got this done very fast, also another poll should be coming up, my one-shot one is still vote able, but Im putting one for my next story up since my stories our winding down. New profile imformantion should be going up as well about stories, and read my new Hot Gossip and H.G anthology stories.**

**~Chao**

**P.s Bonus chapter will come out in end unless a ton of reviews happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

I hopped in the shower and held it on cold for a while, trying to get the uh "unwanted heat" out of my body. Finally feeling it leave I turned the water on hot and began fully washing myself, all of my dream thoughts keeping off mind. I got out of the shower, bathroom filled with steam, and walked into my room with a towel on me, putting my uniform on. I searched my room for any traces of Sasuke, and the bathroom, satisfied when nothing was found, couldn`t have any maid find something and tell daddy, that would be very, very bad.

I grabbed my homework and stuffed it in my bag, running down the stairs, no time to grab anything to eat. My father was leaving just as he came down to leave as well, him giving me a kiss on the cheek before he headed into the kitchen to grab coffee first. Blech, don`t like that stuff, if I drink it it`s gotta be loaded with sugar and milk/creme. I walked down the steps to see the limo there and ready, maybe daddy likes showing off money? I got in and we drove off, me telling the driver to stop at the Starbuck`s on the way, myself having to argue with Mr. Grumpy pants, I finally told him do it or be fired in my most bossy, I own you voice.

-Somewhere else.~

I felt the wait gain on my bed, and my bed shift from it. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the new found weight, coming to meet Sakura. In a very, blood rushing south, blood rushing south outfit. I don`t even know what you would call it, more like a horny suit, but a simple piece of cloth around her boobs, then a simply frilly skirt on the bottom. Nothing under. She smiled at me and slowly crept over to me, putting her hands against my chest. I felt her warmness over my arousal and had to fight hard to not rape her on the spot when she moved back over it.

"Sas-u-ke, Sakura wants to play." She whispered in my ear, my hands grabbing onto her hips, making sure she couldn`t do any more moving on my hard on. Even with my hands on her she didn`t stop, she pushed her chest against mine and she got the cloth to move off her boobs, her hard nipples coming into contact with my chest. _Damn, damn, damn. _I couldn`t resist anymore, I brought my lips down on hers in a rush, feeling her moans against my mouth as my hands began to work wonders on her body. Flipping them over, pushing her hands up over her head and keeping her wrists together.

I found what I was looking for and brought it up with both of my hands, herself not even realizing my hands had left her body. Just as she was breaking off for air, I put the cloth over her eyes, her hands instantly shooting for my neck.

"It`s fine Sakura." I whispered in her ear, and licked her neck, feeling her shiver from the touch. I leaned back and smirked at her, her eyes covered and the blush on her cheeks, not to mention that little skirt still on her hips. I leaned down again and gave her a hard kiss, not even thinking I`d be able to wait any longer, I slipped off my boxers and brought my hard out on, wishing she could do more to me, but in need I positioned it. Just as I was about to plung deep into her.

*Bringgg* I groaned as my alarm went off, not even bothering to look at it. I felt the pain from my dream down south and didn`t even look down to see how big it is. I don`t even know where that dream came from, I mean I could understand something to do with gym, cause just seeing Sakura in that uniform, then running, shit. I felt my arousal hurt even more and had to try hard to let it go down some before I could even head to the shower.

I groaned and got up, heading into my bathroom, ready to take a very long cold shower.

-School~Sakura walked into school, feeling better after her Starbuck`s, hot chocolate and a fresh donut, glazed. Yum. She sighed as she walked down the hall to her locker, already knowing her friends or Sasuke will find her, she felt herself blush when she thought of him, thinking back to her dream. She shaked her head to get it away, and opened her locker, grabbing the required notebooks, and making sure she had her needed permission slip.

Sasuke watched as she took stuff out of her locker, himself already walking towards her, trying to keep his arousal down at the thought of her in that outfit and in his bed. Damn, he began thinking of all they could do. He managaed to compose himself by the time he got to her locker, having a brilighten smile sent to him when she noticed him.

"Sasuke!" He leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips, her hand going behind his neck to lean on his shoulder.

"Sleep well."She blushed thinking off her dream, and glad her face is buried in his neck. She pulled back and they headed down the hall together hand in hand, Sasuke carrying Sakura`s stuff like a gentleman. Everyone watched in amusement and disbelief as their once hot-amazing-somewhat thought to be gay prince, meaning they don`t think he`s gay anymore not that he`s not hot or amazing anymore, walked down the hall with the new pink haired girl. No-one even thinking that she is related to the Haruno`s, dispite her last name, some people are so stupid are they not?

Sasuke walked into the door first and sat down in the middle of the classroom, setting Sakura`s stuff down, and trying to hide from the filling in fangirls. Sakura smiled at him as she sat down, and helped him keep the girls off him by giving him a hug or kiss every now and then. Some girls awed and walked away, others glaring at Sakura saying "how did a slut like you get him?" Such nice people these days, all the children just frolick through the flowers.

The day once again ended, Sakura being warn out from Ino filling her on how the school shizz goes down, aka where to sit who to talk to, not like geeks can`t talk to her or she can`t talk to them. No, the whole creepers, the total pedos who rape girls and stuff like that uncharged, she sure doesn`t mind avoiding them. Of course she also had to deal with the fangirls, what a day. She sighed and walked down the doors, seeing the limo already ready for her. She stopped to make a quick text, just standing there with the old man yelling at her to get in the car already.

Only when she got her reply of "yep" back did she finish her walk and hop in the life of luxury. Coming to be greeted with his lips as soon as the door shut, pushed against the seat.

"You actually had to text me?" She became flustered and simply nodded, her lovely Sasuke smirking and placing a light kiss on her forhead. Finding her act adorable.

"You`ll be good today right?" Sakura asked as the ride seemed to be narrowing down until they would fully arrive and have to sneak around for a little bit. The bitchy maid ready to sell both of them out if she sees them, or even just him. Bitch right?

"I promise." He held up his hand, and she giggled as he did it, pulling him for another tonsel hockey match.

Upon arriving at the house neither one noticed the shining green car parked by the garage or the mid aged man stepping down the steps to open the door to the unsuspecting, holding couple`s ride. Them only noticing the other counterpart after it had opened the secert passage way.

"Sakura!"

"Dad." The latter seeming to want to yell it, but more of it coming out in a meek "dad." Neither of the hormonal teens moved from their spots, the blushing, flustered daughter having her head thrown back against the seat and her hands above her head, being held by the other hormonal teen. That said one indeed holding her hands and starring at the older man with wide eyes, trying to decided what to do. Any option he can`t run, and he can`t leave Sakura.

"I thought I told him to stay away from him." The older boasted from his spot outside the door, motioning for both of them to move out.

"Yeah, bu-"

"No, buts! Get out here now we have to talk." Both flinched from the hard tone of voice, and let go of each other, one at a time getting out and following up the stairs to the known mansion.

All partys remained silent as the accused sat on the furniture watching as the accuser paced around the room, throwing his hands up in the air every now, muttering something then throwing a glare at the couple.

"Dad." He threw a hand her way before she could even continue with her words. She lowered her head again, and watched as his feet kept moving.

"Mr. Haruno with all do respect, you can`t blame Sak-"

"I have every right to blame her, sh-"

"You can`t blame her or me if we want to be together!" Sasuke stood up and yelled at him, both men in equal height with each other, both trying to protect the same person.

"I might not be able to control her feelings, but I sure as hell can control who she sees!"

"You wish you could!" Both faces have come closer and one has his fist clenched, knuckles turning white.

"Dad!" Sakura finally stood up and glared at her father, the man being stunned and having to widen his eyes before he looked at her again.

"You stay out of this!" She stood their shocked, looking at him, but not looking at him. Her own father had yelled at her so violently, she didn`t even respond to Sasuke when he started to reach out to her. Instead she just headed up the stairs, leaving her dad to think on three words, maybe a few exta, mainly three though.

"You`re just jealous that I have someone who loves me as much as I love them!" The final words she said as she climbed up the steps, Sasuke wanting to run after her, but was held back by her father.

* * *

**Sorry if my chapters are short, but I like cliffys. So sue me, if you really want longer chapters review for it. I am back! I actually like this chapter, I am serious now the story is really winding down, its shall be over for Epilogue or not.**

**~Chao.**

**P.S Review, sub, fav, vote, and all that other stuff. Read other stories, I got an okay Valentine`s day fic up and a new Bad Birthday Gifts chapter is up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys! **

***Also thanks to Soul of Heroes I really appreciated your review, and everybody else with your updates! And all that I really do appreciate it. *Smiley face***

* * *

I threw my door open and didn`t even flinch when the door slammed shut even harder, one of my trophys falling off the shelf. Yeah, I slammed it that hard. I jumped in my bed and buried my face into my pillow, not even caring that all my make up is coming off and anyone can come see me. I can`t hear any yelling downstairs, and I wonder if someone is already dead or I just can`t hear them over her own crys.

The scene that had taken place not too long ago flashed through my eyes, I can`t even believe I had said that. Yeah, I know I love him, but does he love me? I mean he seems to actually care for me, and then of course maybe I`m-no! I sat up and wiped my eyes, looking around my room I walked off my bed and headed to my vanity, pulling a drawer open I took the picture out. Me and Sasuke on the pool side, my arm around his shoulder and forcing him to stay in camera range, even so he was still smiling. I broke down again seeing the pitcure, when we didn`t have to be sneaky or worry about being caught. Sure we kinda had to, but now it has gotten even worse.

I didn`t even make it back over to my bed, grabbing the nearest thing for comfort I let the sobs come back out. My one hand holding the picture, and my other hand holding my comfort object, stuffing it into my face. My sob echoed around the room, and I felt the longing to have someone here with me. My dad`s never been good at comforting me, and my mom well she was, and Sasuke would be really nice right now.

-~Sasuke and Mr. Haruno starred at each other, neither one backing down. Each having different intentions, but with the same idea. Confusing? Well both are trying to keep Sakura, but one is doing it for her and him, but the other doing it more for himself, and supposedly for her. Sasuke finally made a move, stepping away and slowly backing up, ready to bolt until Mr. Haruno grabbed him and pulled him down. For an elder guy he`s got some strength.

Both rolled on the floor throwing in fists here and there to try to get the other one off. Everything kept spinning and both of them lost track of who is on top and who is on bottom. Sasuke pulled himself away and held onto a chair to get up, Mr. Haruno having a coughing spasm on the floor from such activities. Sasuke took his chance and bolted up the stairs, ignoring the still coughing father of his girl. She had first shocked him when she had actually admitted that, and in front of her dad to make things seem more intense or dramamtic.

The stairs kept going on and on, Sasuke had to stop himself once to make sure he wouldn`t fall over, Mr. Haruno had gotten a few hits on him after all. Finally, making it to the top he walked to her door, trying to be as quiet as possible. In the erie hallway anything could be heard, even his light footsteps that seem to echo in the hall. His sight came in view of a white door with a "S" on the top, really nothing else to show her teenager side. Not one picture besides her and her dad, even with Mesu stuck in it, a very unhappy looking Sakura.

He put his ear on the door and listened for any sound, not even a whimper or sob was heard. Slowly moving his hand towards the shiny golden knob, he turned it 180 degrees pushing and letting it turn back. Peeking in and glancing around he found his blossom on the floor, curled up. He frowned at the sight of her holding a hoodie for comfort and the picture cluched in her hand, making his way over to her, he bent down and stroked her cheek, trying to awaken sleeping beauty.

"You gotta get up." Groaning sounds came out of her mouth, and had to chuckle as he brought her head up to his shoulder, still stroking her cheek and whispering in her ear.

"I still haven`t said I love you back." He teased at her, and bit her ear.

"That was a dream."

"No it wasn`t." He stated and watched with amusement as her face blushed a deep scarlet red and buried itself into his neck. Her face becoming covered and inaudible words coming out of her mouth against his neck.

"What happened?" One eye peeked out of his shoulder to look at him, onyx and emerald meeting in a locked stare.

"We kinda rolled around, I got out and came here."

"So, he`s downstairs?"

"Yeah, he got in a coughing fit." Sakura instantly snapped up from his hold and started heading towards her door. Sasuke not even caring why she headed out so fast, followed in hot pursuit.

~"What`s wrong?" I asked as we came down to the last to second curve in the stairs.

"The doctor`s mentioned it before, I`m not really sure though." I said nothing more as we made it to the floor, and there layed Sakura`s dad on the floor, the faint and slow rising of his chest going up and down.

"Sakura?" Tears formed in her eyes as she knelt down next to him for a pulse, finding one she wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned to me.

"Go call 911 and see if Mesu is here." It wasn`t question, and I huried off to do both statements. Reaching for my cell phone I pushed in the three digit numbers, halting when I don`t know the address. Looking around I found no signs of maids or butlers, I ran to the bathrooms, backyard, through out the house and found nothing. It took only three minutes, but with my love`s dad seemingly to be dying it seemed like an eternity.

I kept running hoping for anyone, even a simple shopper or check up guard to apper. I ran past an open room with a desk in it and had to come back to it to notice it is Mr. Haruno`s home office. _Bills., mail. _My hands flew across everything, only needing one single thing to appear saying to "Mr. Haruno" blah, blah, blah. I found one buried under a magazine, scanning over the middle front I re-dialed the three digits and pushed it in, waiting for the operator to pick up.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"My girlfriend`s dad is on the ground and seems not aware of anything." I tapped my fingers and felt the seconds ticking by in my head.

"Okay what`s the address?"

"4389 Pica Avenue."

"Alright sir dispatch is being sent out as we speak they should be there soon." So the right thing to say, but I`m a girl too! I held it back.

"Thank you."

"Any information you can give me that would cause this."

"He was coughing earlier, and we got into a fight rolling around on the ground."

"Alright I`ll make a not of that, so d-"

"I`m sorry I gotta do something else." I ended the call and put the phone back in my pocket, running out of the office and making my way towards the bedrooms. No sign even seemed to show that Mesu is in the house. I called out a few times, and looked in places I think someone like her would be, not the pool, not her roon, or other rooms, the almost indoor spa, shower/bathroom, kitchen(for food, not a woman thing), and the gardens. Nothing, I hurried back to Sakura as the door could be heard opening, and more voices falling in.

"Sasuke!" Pink, latched on my shirt and I comforted her as the wetness could be felt through my shirt, pulling her down to the ground and comforting her. I watched as he was lifted onto a stretcher, the paramedics looking over him quickly while he became strapped down and pushed back out to the outside. _Have fun on the stairs Mr. H. _Sakura would probably kill me if she heard that. Two policer officers kept looking over everything, probably trying to make sure no one tried to actually kill him.

"Sir?"

"Hn." A paramedic stood over me and held something in his hand.

"Here is the hospital we`re taking him to, it`s kinda far since he has to undergo certain testing to his condition. He handed me the card and I nodded, wishing Sakura would answer, she cares more about him then me.

"Thanks." He nodded and walked out the door with the rest, the two cops lerking behind him, shutting the door. Sakura still didn`t respond, I wondered if she even fell asleep with the even breathing. When I moved her head she was simply starring at her hands, not even saying a word.

"Saku-"

"When should we leave?" Her eyes met mine, and I hugged her close, kissing her forehead. I can`t even imagine how she feels, losing your mom and then possibly almost losing your dad.

"Right now?"

"Sure." We got up, and I carried her out of the house, only grabbing her converse to through on so she doesn`t get us kicked out of the hospital. I set her down on the stairs outside the front door, looking for the a key to any of the cars here.

'One in the kitchen drawer to the left of the sink, top." I nodded and proceeded to get it, not wanting Sakura to feel anymore pain towards her father. I brought the car out and she got in, speeding down the drive way in the newest Mercedes car.

-White and blue kept dancing in and out of my vision as I kept having to blink my eyes open. I opened them and felt confused at how I ended up at a hospital, then it all came back. I stood up and cracked my back and any other stiff bones from the uncomfortable chair I had slept on. The hospital being a good distance from home, we stayed, and Sakura wanting to know everything when anything would happen, so we couldn`t stay at a hotel. Stuck sleeping on hard, wooden chairs, even so I still slept pretty deep.

"Sakura?" I asked out as a few people looked at me, some girls giving me approving looks. I looked down both ways of the hall, not seeing a mess of pink hair either way. I walked towards the entrance where the nice old lady is, very kind.

"Did you happen to see a pink haired girl go anywhere?" Her eyes widened and she nodded, thinking it over for a minute.

"Yes, she asked for someone, the room is room 589, firth floor."

"Thanks." She smiled and I headed to the elevator, knocking into some nurse, I think she knocked into me, and had to go threw severe trials of groping. Reaching the elevator I quickly had the doors shut and was glad no one had entered it yet. Pushing the 5 button I waited and wished the stupid music would turn off, it took several minutes to reach the fifth floor, private rooms. Once reached I headed down the hall, and started searching for the room, passing a little cafeteria too, rich people.

Coming in sight with the room, I carefully slid it opened and looked inside, seeing Sakura sighting by the bed, awake. I slyed in and closed the door, her head turning to look at me from the noise. She gave me a smile, and I walked over to her, giving her a kiss and sitting down in the other chair.

"They say it was just a stroke."

"Better than saying nothing."

"He`ll be released tomorrow." I nodded and looked at her, her face gazing off into the rising sun out of his window.

"Do you want to stay or go back?"

"I`ll stay you can go."

"No, I`ll stay with you." I leaned over and gave her a kiss, pulling her close.

-Sakura`s dad had been released, and we had brought him home, he gave me a look for driving his car, but didn`t protest when I drove it. Sakura and her father actually started talking, but she says I have to be the one to tell him all this stuff, it can`t be just her. Turns out Mesu had actually walked into see Sakura`s dad on the floor, but she didn`t do anything. She just looked, turned and left, so he`s filling for divorce, and since there just so happened to be a camera. She gets nothing because she showed she did not care about him, and they have no kids, lucky break for him.

So, here I am heading over to Sakura`s for dinner, it`s the first time I`ve been to her house, legally or ilegally since the incident. She says she didn`t want to put too much stress on her father and possibly slow the healing or have it happen again. I thought she ment it as an insult and it took some frenching for her to make it up to me. I`m a lucky bastard. I pulled in and walked to the door, wearing a nice shirt and pants, I rang the doorbell and waited for it to open.

"Mr. Uchiha." Sakura`s father greeted me, and I nodded back, him leading me into the house and to the dining room. Already finding Sakura sitting down and motioning for me to sit next to her.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura." A gave her a kiss on the lips, and we proceeded to eat dinner.

"So Sasuke, what do you think of my daughter." I smiled a real smile and looked him staright on, squeezing Sakura`s hand.

"That might take a while, but I have three words, I love her."

* * *

**Yes! I am happy from this chapter, I actually feel inspired about this. This is the last chapter! But, please review and if you have any questions ask, and that`ll be the next chapter, then bonus, but after questions it`ll have complete as its status. Bonus* there will be a sequel! This will be more about Sakura`s past, and some of Sasuke`s then all of that mixing in with their new relationship and lives. So this was more the getting together story, so you will get to know more.**

**So review for any questions you will like answered, bonus chapter after, and who nows what else.**

**~Chao**

**P.s Read other stories, vote, fav, sub, and all that please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright Question time, although there really wasn`t, but I feel like getting this out so I can do the bonus chapter, and then start the sequel. If you do come up with any questions don`t be afraid to ask I can re-edit this with your question or I`ll comment/reply back.**

Biggest Question, will there be a sequel?

Very much so, hopefully a chapter out by mid-March, no promises.

Sasuke`s past will come in with this right?

An absolute yes, I actually feel kinda bad not putting in any of his past in this story, but there shall be plenty of it in the next story.

Is Mesu going to be in it?

Probably not, I think she is out of the story now.

Will Sakura`s father get another wife?

This on I am not very sure about.

We learn about Sakura`s mom right?

Yes, that as kinda my plan at first, to include what happened, but the story took a different turn.

Will there be time skips?

Maybe one or more, not to many.

Will there be drama?

Lots of drama, this will be a rollercoaster.

Our the other characters and their relationships going to come in as well?

Yes, not as severe, but they will be taking some nasty turns as well.

How many chapters are you thinking?

I believe this one, as long as I stay inspired for it, shall be a good amount of chapters, it all depends.

Where will the setting be?

One, I can`t tell you, and two I actually have no idea yet.

Will Sakura and Sasuke have a kid?

More or less.

Will Sasuke almost die?

I`m gonna say no.

Will there be a lemon?

This one will definetely have some, I`ll take submitted lemons if you wish to create a lemon scence from the story

**Okay, I hope that kinda helps, I could put other questions there, but it might give stuff away. So, if you have any others don`t be afraid to ask. I`m going to start working on the bonus chapter too, I`m sorry it`s taking so long, I only got some ideas for it.**


	12. Bonus Chapter

**Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys! **

* * *

Her head thudded against the car window as the hummer drove down the bumpy road, going every which way when it hit a pot hole or bump. She never moved her head, hoping the slow torture would end soon, she just wanted school to start, see everyone again, and Sasuke. She actually wondered if he had a girlfriend, I mean someone that looks like that can`t be single? Of course the whole summer and everything, she smiled to herself as she couldn`t think of a time she`s been even close to this happy in a long time. A loud smack was heard in the car when her head hit the window extra hard, she could have sworn Mesu had snickred.

"You okay honey?" Her dad called from the front seat, keeping his eyes on the twisty road.

"Fine dad." Sakura moved her head to lean more on the seat, not wanting to get lose even more brain cells. Mesu talked to her dad, ignoring that Sakura wasn`t even in the car, asking about how much she can do in a tent. Cause Sakura wanted to know that. Her eyes rolled at the slutty tone of Mesu`s voice and tried to drift off into a more Sakura world. Her ipod had been left at home, crazy right? Her mind began to think of what she and Sasuke would do when they see each other at school again, just as she was about to drift off into sleep her father slammed down on the brakes and jerked her forward.

Sakura looked around and frowned at the sight before her. It isn`t bad, but seeing the two tents set up, she is not a tent person, and the area they have to live, yeah that`s high tech. She isn`t against camping, but a tent? And to top it all off going to the bathroom in the woods? What if a bee decides to come up and sting her in the ass! Her father plopped out the door and Mesu followed in her ten inch heel boots, Sakura bet they would be good for fire wood.

~I opened my door and hoped out in regular, but stylish, boots. My feet standing in the packed dirt as my father pulled the luggage out of the back of the car, trying to be all manly. I walked over before he would try to carry it all at once, grabbing my two bags, and smaller bag.

"Isn`t this great honey?"

"Yeah dad, great." I smiled at him and muttered not when I turned away from him.

"Your the smaller tent!" He yelled at me, and I seriously had the nerve to ask, "yeah because I bet you and Mesu want all your laguage and yourselfs in this little one peron tent?" Yes, I have a sacrastic nature. I unzipped the tent and stepped in, opeing the little flappy windows to get air moving in the stale place. It`s a dome tent so it allowed me some room to kneel and set all my stuff up.

"Isn`t this the cutest tent!" Kill. Me. Know.

We ended up just heading down to the beach close by, a couple of other families there as well. I liked the view of the clear water and the little sailboats on it in the distance. Mesu had decided to flaunt around in something that should not be seen in a family camp, at least mine covers stuff. To make those matters even worse, after she went to the bathroom, so did my dad, I don`t even want to think of those possiblities. Some guys had tried flirting with me when I was tanning, I ignored them and acted like I was sleeping.

Dinner was just hot dogs over the fire, I got excited though when I saw the marshmellows, jumbo marshmellows! I ate like ten of those later on. Yes, boring dinner, and now here I am laying in my tent stuffed with jumbo marshmellows. I heard something stir outside the tent and stopped breathing for a second thinking it could be something dangerous or posionous that could kill me. I started to panic, but stopped when I saw a flashlight shine outside my tent. I layed back down and tried to fall asleep, drifting off into a teenage dream.

I dreamed that I had gone outside of my tent and pushed Mesu`s inflatable gucci air mattress out into the lake. From their I watched it float out farther, and farther. I even called some things out to her. After that I had sat in the sand and layed down, enjoying the moon light and coolness of the sand. Different from it during the day, when it`s all hot and burns your bare feet. The weirdest thing of the dream though, I woke up to a scream, finding myself laying on a beach.

_Oh, shit. _I sat up and found myself on the beach, and a Mesu flailing her arms at me, I think she even flipped me off. Bitch. I stood up and watched as the mattress tipped over, she herself belly flopping down onto the water. I bursted out laughing seeing her head coming up and her arms flailing as she tried to swim and flip me off. I heard someone coming down the path and turned to see my father coming down the path. I actually watched as he himself started to burst out laughing, and I saw Mesu through a fit as she finally started to come closer to us.

"How can you be laughing at me!" She yelled, and I watched as more people came down to watch and see what`s going on.

"It`s only water dear." She said nothing more as she made it to shore and everyone was still laughing at her. She gave me a hard glare, and I saw her hand twitch. My father gave her a hearty shake and lead her back up the trail to our site, myself following.

"How did you end up out there dear." My father had gotten her a few towels and she had wrapped herself up in them, I don`t see why it`s only ten and it`s almost seventy degrees. She gave a pointed look in my direction.

"Your amazing daughter did it." I shot out my ceral and started coughing.

"What do you mean?" She pouted her lips, and held her head up high.

"She put my air mattress, _gucci, _and me on it into the water while I was sleeping."

"I did not!" I shouted and my father gave no look on his face from either of us talking.

"How did she do that?"

"I don`t know!" She threw her hands up and all the towels fell off her body.

"Sakura did you do this?"

"Well, I had a dream I did something like it, but I swear I didn`t really do it." I waited for him to yell at me, since he always seems to take her side now, but he actually didn`t.

"Sleeping walking, dreaming, you got it from your mother."

"Oh."

"But, but, but honey!"

"Sorry dear, but you can`t help something like that, she probably didn`t really mean it. Right Sakura?"

"I really didn`t sorry Mesu." _That you didn`t float down farther. _I smirked inwardly to myself, as my father nodded and Mesu sat back down, wrapping in the towels again.

"Well, how about a nice hike."

-Later.

"Ow, ow, ow." I whined as my father sat me down on the picnic table top. Keeping me elevated to get a better look at my wounds. Mesu gave me a smug look as I kept whinning from the soreness.

"We`ll have to clean it up." I flinched as he put peroxide on my open cuts, and wrapped them up. See this is what happens when you go hiking with a evil step-mother, and she believes you put her and her gucci mattress into the water at night.

We had been hiking as my father had said we should have done. I had walked behind both of them, trying to keep my distance from their, bipolar conversations. One second it would be flirting and then it would be arguing, and even then it turned into just nothing for a while. Mesu had decided she needed to go use the "little ladies" room, in the middle of a forest. I had rolled my eyes, but noneless sat down on a near rock and wait for her to come back from the "little lady" tree.

Mesu had come back shortly after, myself standing up and starting to walk again. I stopped to let them catch up and looked at a flower. Just as I turned around to start to walk behind them again as they past, I was "pushed" more like shoved. Whether she knew or not I was rolling down a hill, going faster and faster down it, until I finally hit a tree. Hard. I mean I`m suprised that I didn`t break any bones from the impact. Mesu and my father came down shortly after, my father helping me up the hill. Mesu didn`t want to get "dirty." Since I had become better aquainted with dirt and leaves on my way down.

"Ow!" He put some peroxide on my deepest cut, and held me in place making sure I didn`t move from the spot. After that he warpped it and pretended to give me a sucker. I hoped down and Mesu gave me an even smugger look as I went in my tent to lay down.

"It it starts to feel sore or anything tell me."

"Okay dad."

-You can imagine how the rest of the vacation had turned out. I got back at her for the hiking thing by giving her baking oil as her tanning oil. She got pretty mad at me, saying it was my fault, but my dad said she just got bad oil. Then she got back at me by giving me sugar water for bug spray, and it continued that way. Both of us ended up, bruised, bitten by bugs, and burned in some way.

"That was fun wasn`t it." My father said as we drove back the bumpy path we had come from. He seemed completely indifferent to our pranks, not even noticing what we had been doing to each other. He thought all of it was completely just coincidence, it just happened.

"Absolutely dad."

"Indeed dear." He just nodded and proceeded to drive that bumpy road again, my head staying clear of the window this time. I can`t wait till school starts.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn`t any longer, but I couldn`t really think of anything else on the vacation, it was going to be a lemon, but that would mess up the story. So its got to do with Mesu and Sakura. Hope you kinda like it! The new story, sequel first chapter should be coming out soon. I want to get it out, it`ll kinda be a whole summary thing in a way. I`m hoping it`ll be long. Gonna be a dramatic story!**

**~Chao**

**P.s Read other stories, vote, fav, sub, and all that please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys! **

* * *

The sequel is up! I repeat the sequel is up! Yes, sorry it took so long for some of you to be notified I`ve had a very busy schedule lately. I still have to go private message some people since they asked me to message them when the sequel came out. Also for those of you who got confused from the last chapter or the "bonus chapter" yes it was suppose to be before Saskura started school, so picture it then. The sequel is called "Clash of Histories." Im not really sure when I might get updates out my schedul may become very hectic if some stuff goes on. Alrighty then!

* * *

**This is the sequel! I hope you guys liked it! This is only the beginning and I`m going to try to make longer chapters, but I wanted something to start the sequel, this might get kinda long. Review please!**

**~Chao**

**P.s Read other stories, vote, fav, sub, and all that please.**


End file.
